LaZy BoY
by FreeTheSoul888
Summary: It's a nice day out and all Ash wants to do is relax, but Misty won't allow it. She forces him to do things all day and eventually tells him a huge secret (ONE SHOT) R


LaZy BoY  
  
-By FreeTheSoul888  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon and I never will  
  
P.S Pikachu is with Brock since he thought that Ash was going to sleep all day.  
  
Ash was sitting under a tree. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the wind blew gently across his face. He smiled at the peacefulness and closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature.  
  
"ASH!" A voice yelled making Ash jump and hit his head on a low branch. Misty came running towards him then stopped to catch her breath. Ash began to rub the bump on the back of his head and glared at Misty.  
  
"Why the hell did you just scare me like that?" He yelled while glaring at her again. She glared back.  
  
"Sorry for scaring you, I just wanted to tell you that I have the whole day planned!" She exclaimed with her eyes shining brightly. Ash stared at her as if she were some psycho.  
  
"What do you mean by 'I have the whole day planned?" He asked.  
  
"You can be so clueless sometimes Ash. What I mean is that me and you are going to spend the entire day together doing fun summer things." She then began to jump up and down with excitement.  
  
"Why can't you ask Brock to do fun summer things with you?" He asked. Misty stopped jumping.  
  
"He went off to the beach to find some 'babes' as he put it." She replied.  
  
"Well I don't care I am staying right here and you can't make me go with you!" Ash then covered his face with his hat and laid back against the tree. Misty though would not give up. She walked over to Ash and grabbed his hat. Ash's eyes immediately flew open.  
  
"Give me back my hat you jerk!" He yelled and tried to take it back from Misty. Misty kept it out of his reach.  
  
"Listen Lazy Boy there is no need for that language!" Misty yelled back. "I spent all of last night thinking out the perfect day plan for today and I am not and I repeat am not going to do all these activities by myself!" Ash gave up on trying to get his hat back and looked at Misty. He never noticed how cute she looked when she was angry.  
  
"And why may I ask can't you do these activities by yourself?" He questioned.  
  
"Because... um... I just can't okay." She said while blushing. Ash knew that Misty wasn't telling him the whole truth but since she seemed already embarrassed he decided not to push the issue.  
  
"Fine I'll do these things with you but once we're done I'm coming back to this tree and having a nice long nap." He answered. Misty was so overjoyed by his answer that she gave him a big hug. Ash started to blush and soon after Misty realized what she was doing she also blushed. She quickly let go of him and then started to walk away. She was almost halfway away from the tree when she realized Ash wasn't following her. She looked back and saw Ash just standing there watching her, his eyes following everything she did.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked. Ash snapped out of his daydreaming and ran over to her.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing today?" He asked her. Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"I made a list of what we are going to do today." She replied and then handed it to him. He looked at the paper.  
  
Go to the beach Go to the dance Visit the carnival  
  
When Ash read the last two items he began to shake his head. "There is no way that I am going to dance and I refuse to go to the carnival!" Misty was expecting him to get all angry over the dancing but the carnival? What could be so wrong about that?  
  
What's wrong with going to the carnival?" She asked him Ash began to stare at his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Ash?"  
  
"I don't like going on the fast rides like the rollercoaster's okay." He answered while blushing a light shade of pink. Misty stared at Ash for a minute and then began to laugh. Ash glared at her and was about to return to his tree when Misty stopped him.  
  
"Wait don't go I wasn't laughing at you I swear." Misty said in a rush. "I was just laughing because; well I'm also afraid of the rollercoaster's."  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked. Misty nodded her head and then Ash began to laugh and then she began to laugh and then both of them were laughing so loudly that everyone who went by them kept their distance thinking that they were crazy. They eventually calmed down and then smiled at each other.  
  
"Shall we go before the day is gone?" Misty asked, Ash nodded and then they went off to the beach.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Misty and Ash finally arrived at the beach after Misty took forever to pack all the stuff she would need. Ash only brought with him his bathing suit and his poké balls. As they walked onto the sand they noticed how crowded it was.  
  
"Wow, the beach sure is crowded today isn't it?" Ash asked. Misty however was too busy watching the waves to hear what he was saying. All she wanted to do at that moment was to grab a surfboard and plunge into the water. "Hey Misty are you listening to me?" Misty looked away from the waves and turned towards Ash.  
  
"Sorry about that I was just admiring the waves." She replied. "Let's go in now." She was about to run over to the water but Ash held her back.  
  
"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.  
  
"We need to get into our bathing suits first." Ash answered. Misty looked down and noticed that she was still in her regular clothes.  
  
"Okay first we get changed and then we'll go swimming." They then went off to go get changed. It took them both a few minutes to change but when they came out they looked great. Misty was wearing a beautiful scarlet red bikini with little diamonds on it while Ash wore a jet black pair of trunks.  
  
"Let's go." Ash said. They walked onto the sand and put out their towels.  
  
"Hey Ash can you put some sunscreen on my back for me?" Misty asked. Ash took the sunscreen from her hand and began rubbing it on her back. He couldn't help but fell a slight tingle go through his body as he touched her soft skin. Misty was as well having the same feeling. Once Ash was done that they decide to let their pokémon come out to have some fun.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree come on out!" He threw the pokéballs into the hair and all his pokémon came out. His Pidgeotto and Butterfree went flying up into the air, his Bulbasaur and Charmander went over to sit in the shade of the trees and Squirtle dived right into the water.  
  
"Okay my turn, Horsea, Goldeen, Staryu, and Starmie you come out to!" All her water pokémon came out and as well dived into the cool water. "Togepi how about you join Charmander and Bulbasaur under the tree?" Togepi nodded his head and went off to the tree.  
  
"Let's go swimming!"  
  
"I'll be right with you, I just got to go rent something and I'll be right back." Misty answered and then ran off. Ash just shrugged and jumped into the water. His Squirtle came right over to him and the two of them played with each other for what seemed like ages. Ash was after awhile beginning to wonder where Misty disappeared to and was about to get out of the water to go look for her when he heard shouts coming from further up the beach.  
  
"Hey Squirtle let's go see what's happening."  
  
"Squirtle." Ash and Squirtle swam all the way up the beach fighting the waves as they tried to get there. When they finally arrived they realized why everyone was shouting. Misty was riding the waves like a pro with all her pokémon swimming beside her. All the guys were screaming the loudest and for some reason Ash wasn't pleased. When Misty was finished she went straight over to Ash.  
  
"So what did you think of my surfing skills?" She asked.  
  
"There were great but I would've liked them more if you didn't have so many guys screaming your name." He answered.  
  
"Ash you weren't jealous were you?" Misty questioned. Ash blushed a very deep shade of red and turned away from Misty.  
  
"Of course not, why would I be jealous of other guys." He replied.  
"I just didn't want their screaming to distract you and make you fall of your surfboard."  
  
"Whatever you say Ash." Misty said and then she splashed him with water. Ash splashed her as well and that started a huge splashing war between the two of them for most of the afternoon. Misty was about to dunk Ash's head under the water when she noticed what time it was. "We have to go."  
  
"Why?" Ash asked.  
  
"The dance is going to start any minute now so we have to get ready." She exclaimed as she ran out of the water and returned her pokémon to their pokéballs. Ash followed her after returning his pokémon as well and then both of them went to the change rooms. Ash was the first to get out and he was wearing a casual white T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. By the time the stars were beginning to come out Ash was about to give up on Misty and go back to his tree when Misty came running from around the corner. Ash couldn't help but stare at what Misty was wearing. She was wearing a blue sequined tank top and a short violet mini skirt with a tiny slit rising up it.  
  
"When did you get that outfit?" Ash asked with amazement in his voice.  
  
"I got it right before I went to get you." She answered. "Come on let's go before we can't get in." She grabbed Ash by the arm and started pulling him towards the dance.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome to tonight's dance have fun." The bouncer said as he let Ash and Misty in. Misty quickly ran straight to the dance floor and began to show off her moves. Ash however stayed right next to the wall and watched her. He had to admit she was very beautiful for a tomboy and she was also a very good dancer too. He was about to go to the buffet to get some food when he heard Misty's voice.  
  
"Hey back of bozos I don't want to dance with you." She said as two guys were surrounding her and trying to force her to dance with them.  
  
"Come on sweetie aren't we good enough for?" One of the guys asked as they leaned in closer to her. Ash was getting angry just watching them talk to her.  
  
"Hey you jerk's get away from her!" He yelled as he grabbed the one guy's shoulder. The guy looked down at him and sneered.  
  
"Get off me little guy or else I'll have to punch you." He threatened. Ash glared at the guy.  
  
"If you don't leave her alone you'll regret it." Ash answered. The two guys turned away from Misty and stared at Ash.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" They asked. Ash smirked at them and reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his pokéballs.  
  
"Charmander I chose you!" His Charmander came out and waited for Ash's instructions. "Use flamethrower on these losers." Charmander turned his attention on the guys and opened his mouth a huge blaze of fire came out and burned the guys.  
  
"You are going to wish you never did that little boy." The guy pulled back his fist and was about to punch Ash when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked around and saw Misty with her Starmie.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said. "Starmie use Water Gun!" Starmie shot out a huge streak of water knocking the guys right out of the building. Everyone cheered for them as Ash walked up to Misty.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried expression. Misty returned her Starmie and then looked at Ash.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay now thanks for helping me." She replied with a smile. Ash blushed and was about to go off to the buffet again when Misty grabbed his hand. "You owe me a dance."  
  
"Fine I'll dance with you." He answered. She smiled and pulled him onto the dance floor and wouldn't you know it the next song to play was a slow song. And it was 'How Do I live' by LeAnn Rimes. Misty and Ash both blushed at the same time and then held each other. At first they kept their distance but then they gradually got closer to each other. So close in fact that Misty actually put her head on his shoulder! When the song was over neither one of them wanted to let go of the other.  
  
"Well I guess you can go to the buffet now." Misty said with disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Actually I think I'll dance some more." He replied. His answer made Misty hug him and then they started to dance some more. It was almost midnight when the dance finally ended and everyone was going home.  
  
"I guess we can't go to the carnival now huh?" Ash said as they walked out of the building.  
  
"And why can't we?" Misty asked.  
  
"Because it's almost midnight and the carnival will be over by now." He replied. He was about to go to the pokémon centre when he noticed Misty wasn't coming and was grinning.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that the carnival is an after midnight carnival." She said her grin getting wider.  
  
"Misty you did not tell me that I would have to stay out all night!" He exclaimed. "I am not going with you and besides Brock is probably wondering where we are."  
  
"Don't worry I told Brock that we would be out all night so he is not worrying." Ash was about to reply but Misty just grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way to the pier for the carnival.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Will you stop pulling me!?" Ash yelled as they arrived at the pier. Misty let go of him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I do no always pull you stop exaggerating." Misty replied. Ash showed her his arm and it was all red from Misty gripping it too much. "Okay maybe a little."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Fine a lot but how else would I have gotten you to come to all the places I wanted to go to huh?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever let's just get this carnival trip over with okay." Misty nodded her head and was about to grab his arm again but saw the look on Ash's face and decided against it. When they walked inside Misty and Ash were amazed by all the lights and how many people were there.  
  
"Let's go on the teacups." Misty suggested.  
  
"Come on not that kiddie ride." Ash said. Misty glared at him.  
  
"What do you want to go on then?" She asked. Ash looked around and couldn't really decide on which ride he wanted to go on when he spotted it the perfect ride.  
  
"Let's go on the Twister." He replied. Misty looked at the ride and almost fainted; the Twister was this huge ride that swirled around so quickly that you could hardly tell if there was anybody on it.  
  
"I... I'm not so sure about this Ash." Misty stuttered. Ash looked at her and then realized she was scared. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there with you and I won't let anything happen to you I promise." He said with a reassuring smile. Misty looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying.  
  
"Okay Ash I trust you." She replied. And hand in hand they went off to the Twister. When they got there they paid to get on and climbed on. Misty cautiously got into her seat and gripped the handle and closed her eyes.  
  
"Misty how can you enjoy the ride with your eyes shut like that?" Ash asked as he grabbed the handle bar.  
  
"I can enjoy the ride without my eyes open you know." Was her answer. As the ride began to start she gripped the handle bar even more tightly.  
  
"If you grip that anymore it will break you know."  
  
"Shut up Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty screamed as the ride went around really fast making Misty scream at the top of her lungs. Ash was screaming as well but not for the same reasons as Misty he was actually having fun while Misty was feeling sick. Once the ride was over Misty fell to the ground from being so dizzy and Ash was talking about how much fun it was.  
  
"Ash I am never going to go on a ride like that again!" She exclaimed as she got off the ground. Ash just laughed and caught her when she was about to fall again. Misty and Ash blushed and then he let go of her. "Okay I'm picking the next ride." She scanned the area and then found which ride she wanted to go on.  
  
"We are going on the Merry-Go-Round." She said. Ash gave her a look of horror.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" He asked. She nodded her head and started walking towards it. "Don't you know that this is one of the most childish rides in the entire world?"  
  
"Grow up Ash it's not that bad." Misty got on a cream coloured horse with violets painted on its saddle. Ash reluctantly jumped on a midnight black horse with a plain brown saddle. "Can't you get on a nicer horse Ash?"  
  
"Hey you're just lucky I didn't run away already." He replied. Misty sighed and held the bar as the ride began to move. Misty was laughing and having a great time on her horse as she pretended she was a young maiden riding through the wind without any care while Ash just sat on his horse waiting for the ride to be over. When it ended Ash quickly jumped off the ride and ran out of the gate surrounding it. Misty followed him but she didn't get off as quickly as he did.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." She said as she walked up beside him. He just looked at her and then looked for another ride. Misty did the same thing and at the same time they both said they exact some ride.  
  
"The Ferris Wheel!" They both laughed at having said the same thing and then went to the Ferris Wheel. They got into their seats and waited for it to start. And when it did start it ended up stopping with them at the very top of the ride. Misty decided that this moment would be the best time to tell him everything.  
  
"Ash." She said. As soon as he was listening she continued. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really grateful that you came with me today."  
  
"Misty why don't you tell me the real reason why you wanted me to come with you?" He asked. She sighed and looked him straight in the eye and answered.  
  
"Because I really like you Ash as more than just friends. In fact I planned this whole thing out so that it could be easier for me to tell you that I... I love you Ash." She said and then looked at the ground. Ash sat there in shock he couldn't believe that Misty just said she loved him. He lifted Misty's chin and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Misty... I love you too." And with that he kissed her. At first the kiss was just a normal kiss but then Ash deepened it and Misty didn't object and by the time they pulled apart the ride was over and they and to get out. Misty and Ash looked at each other as if time had stopped and they were the only two people on earth.  
  
"I guess we should get to the pokémon centre huh?" Misty asked. Ash was now the one who didn't want to return but he knew they had to so he nodded his head and they went to the pokémon centre.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey you guys did you have fun?" Brock asked as Misty and Ash entered the pokémon centre. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as Misty and Ash looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say we had a good time." Ash answered. Ash grabbed Misty's hand and then ran off to the rooms while Brock stood there looking confused. Ash and Misty ran into one of the rooms and sat down on the bed pikachu jumped on the bed and looked at them with a confused expression at how close they seemed to be.  
  
"I guess this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship huh?" Ash asked Misty as the moon shone through the window bringing light into the room. Misty smiled at Ash and leaned into him.  
  
"I guess so LaZy BoY." She replied and then leaned in and kissed him. 


End file.
